Sliding elements are used in bearing systems having a bearing pair made up of at least one bearing and a running partner. The bearing and the running partner each have at least one running surface. A characteristic feature of plain bearings is a relative movement between the bearing and the running partner along the running surfaces. The relative movement causes significant frictional forces and therefore a loss in power. In motor-driven applications, for example in connecting rod bearings, this loss in power has to be compensated for by an additional outlay on fuel. In addition, the frictional forces also lead to wearing of the components.
It is known that the friction conditions in a plain bearing can be improved by suitable coatings of the running surfaces. In particular, coatings serve as run-in layers. Run-in layers can compensate for dimensional tolerances on the components of the bearing.